chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie Kao
Archie Kao (born December 14th 1969) is an American actor. He is best known audiences for series regulars roles on Chicago P.D., and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as well as long-running hit Crime Scene Investigation, which he was in for eleven years. Since January 2014, he has starred as Detective Sheldon Jin in the NBC drama series Chicago P.D., his character died during the Season 1 finale. Biography Kao was born in Washington, D.C., on December 14th 1969. Kao grew up in the suburbs of Alexandria, Virginia. While attending George Mason University, Kao joined the Sigma Chi fraternity and graduated with a degree in Speech Communication. As an undergraduate, Kao was elected Student Government President as well as the University's Homecoming King. He initially had plans to attend Law School and work in politics before becoming an actor. Kao also speaks and understands Mandarin Chinese because he grew up in a bilingual household with two younger sisters but is more comfortable speaking in English, especially in interviews. He also studied French for six years. He was named one of People's "Hottest Bachelors" in 2006. Kao currently divides his time between Los Angeles and Beijing. 'Film' Kao appeared as Sebastian in Wayne Wang's Snow Flower and the Secret Fan, and starred as the main romantic lead, Jefferson, in Quentin Lee's The People I've Slept With. Kao also played Edwin Luke, the brother of Keye Luke in Timothy Tau's short film bio-pic Keye Luke, which premiered at the 2012 Los Angeles Asian Pacific Film Festival and which was Closing Night Film of the inaugural 2013 Seattle Asian American Film Festival. Kao has recently signed on to a thriller film from China entitled The Deathday Party opposite Anita Yuen, which is also being shot in the ancient Chinese Alu Caves of Yunan. Kao played Shum in Michael Mann's film Blackhat (2015). Kao has also had roles in films such as The Hills Have Eyes 2 (as Han), Nomad: The Warrior (as Shangrek), When In Rome (as Nobu), and Jet Li's The One (as Woo). Kao provided the voice of Kenji in the videogame Need for Speed: Carbon as well as various voices in NARC. Kao wrote, directed and produced a short film entitled Initiation (2011), which starred Ashley Bell and Kao's CSI co-star Marc Vann. The film is about an assassin trainee (Bell) who struggles with initiation day jitters under her mentor (Vann). Kao also produced and starred in a short film (as Jin) directed by Jerry Chan entitled Fast Money (2006). 'Television' Through the early 2000s, Kao may have been best known for his role as Archie Johnson in the hit television series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, as well as the role of Kai Chen, the Blue Ranger, in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. He has also appeared on TV shows such as Desperate Housewives (as Steve), ER (as Yuri), NBC's Heroes, Century City, Huff (as Kane), Power Rangers Wild Force (as General Venjix), Once and Again (as Steven), L.A. Firefighters (as Peter), Maybe This Time (as Takeshi) and more. In 2014, Kao joined the cast of the NBC TV series Chicago P.D. (a spin-off from Chicago Fire) as a series regular, a character named Detective Sheldon Jin who is in charge of surveillance at the Chicago Police Department Intelligence Unit. His character died during the Season 1 finale. Wikipedia Notes and Trivia * Married to wife Zhou xun since 16th July 2014. * Kao graduated from George Mason University with a degree in speech communication. * Kao was elected student body president and homecoming king. * Kao was a member of the Sigma Chi fraternity (Iota XI chapter). * Named one of People Magazine's "Hottest Bachelors" in 2006. * Kao was the first male to appear on the cover of Vogue China (Oct 2014). * Kao was nearing age 30 when he appeared on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999), making him one of the oldest actors to portray a ranger. * Kao shares his birthday with fellow Power Rangers cast member Thuy Trang (1973–2001), who played the original Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan, in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from 1993 to 1994. External Links * * * References Category:Characters and Cast Category:Cast Category:Main Cast